Vindex Fire Department
'''Overview''' The Vindex Fire Department, or the VFD, is a federal government department that operates in the two states. The VFD is one of the departments that make up the Department of Health and Human Services, and the other being the Vindex Health Department (VHD). The main roles of the VFD is to put out fire and save the lives of knocked out people across Vindex Nation territory. The VFD is split up into 2 Divisions, the Fire Brigade (Fire) and the Emergency Medical Services (EMS). An individual of one is a firefighter (FF), or an Emergency Medical Technician (EMT), respectively. Discord: ☀https://discord.gg/3dwwqJD '''Structure''' The VFD is headed by the Fire Commissioner (FCM). Below the FCM is the Fire Chief (FC) and the EMS Chief (EC). Below them is the Deputy Fire Chief (DFC) and the Deputy EMS Chief (DEC). Each bridge is headed by its chief, and has its own trainers (Fire is FT, and EMS is ET). Station Officers (SO), under direct command of the FCM, run and maintain the various Fire Stations across Vindex Nation. Both trainers and Station Officers are at the rank of Commander, but have authority over Commanders. Ranks In decending order of the autorankup ranks, here it is (highest is at the top) * Commander * Captain * Lieutenant * Leading * Fire Officer/Paramedic * Probationary Fire Brigade has a [Fire] tag before their rank, and EMS has a [EMS] tag. '''Fire Brigade''' The main role of the Fire Brigade is to put out fires that randomly spawn across the city. Fire fighters are notified in the chat of the location of the fire through coordinates. (Put picture of coordinates here) (Insert current chief, deputy and trainers) Animal Rescue One sub role of the Fire Brigade is to save abused and abandoned animals across the state, both domesticated and wild. Wild animals roaming the street of VN should be lead to Canes Animal Sanctuary in Westhedge. If an abused animal is in a house, a fire fighter must go through the court system to get a search warrant to get into the house. A law enforcement officer comes over with the warrant and opens the door for the FF. The animal is brought to the animal sanctuary. '''Emergency Medical Services''' The main role of EMS is to revive people that get knocked out across Vindex Nation territory. People get knocked out when their health falls to 1 heart. When it happens, they get put 1 block into the ground and are "passed out". Through a way of notifying EMTs of the location of the knocked person, either through coordinates or an address, the EMT comes and revives the knocked person by right clicking them. (Insert current chief, deputy and trainers) Life guarding One sub role of the EMS is to be lifeguards for pools. An EMT can be requested or paid to be present at a pool to prevent people from drowning. (Currently a role play thing, as EMS can't save drowning people.) '''Pays''' '''Rankup times''' '''Stations''' '''Callsigns''' '''Previous Leadership''' '''Important documents'''